ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Trekkie
Trek}} Trekkies at BayCon 2003]] A Trekkie or Trekker is a fan of the Star Trek franchise, or of specific television series or films within that franchise. History In 1967, science fiction editor Arthur W. Saha applied the term "trekkies" when he saw a few fans of the first season of Star Trek: The Original Series wearing pointy ears at the 25th World Science Fiction Convention, on the day series creator Gene Roddenberry showed a print of "Amok Time" to the convention. Saha used the term in an interview with Pete Hamill that Hamill was conducting for TV Guide concerning the phenomenon of science fiction.Urban Dictionary The first Star Trek fanzine, Spockanalia, appeared in September 1967, including the first published fan fiction based on the show. Roddenberry, who was aware of and encouraged such activities, a year later estimated that 10,000 wrote or read fanzines. Many early Trekkies were also fans of The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (1964–1968), another show with science fiction elements and a devoted, "cult"-like audience. Perhaps the first large gathering of fans occurred in January 1968 when more than 200 Caltech students marched to NBC's Burbank, California studio to support Star Trek's renewal. The first fan convention devoted to the show occurred on 1 March 1969 at the Newark Public Library. Organized by a librarian who was one of the creators of Spockanalia, the "Star Trek Con" did not have celebrity guests but did have "slide shows of ‘Trek’ aliens, skits and a fan panel to discuss ‘The Star Trek Phenomenon.’" Some fans were so devoted that they complained to a Canadian TV station when it preempted the show in July 1969 for coverage of Apollo 11. }} The Trekkie phenomenon did not come to the attention of the general public, however, until after the show was cancelled in 1969 and reruns entered syndication. The first widely publicized fan convention occurred in January 1972 at the Hotel Pennsylvania in New York, featuring Roddenberry, Isaac Asimov, and two tons of NASA memorabilia. The organizers expected 500 attendees at the "First International Star Trek Convention" but more than 3,000 came, making it the largest science-fiction convention in history. By then more than 100 fanzines about the show existed, its reruns were syndicated to 125 American TV stations and 60 other countries, and news reports on the convention caused other fans, who had believed themselves to be alone, to organize. Major and minor cast members soon began attending conventions around the United States, which so grew in popularity that the media cited Beatlemania and Trudeaumania as examples to describe the emerging "cultural phenomenon". 6,000 attended the 1973 New York convention and 15,000 attended in 1974, much larger figures than at older events like the 4,500 at the 32nd Worldcon in 1974. By then the demand from Trekkies was large enough that rival convention organizers began to sue each other. }} Because Star Trek was set in the future the show did not become dated, and by airing during the late afternoon or early evening when other stations showed news programs it attracted a young audience. The reruns' great popularity—greater than when Star Trek originally aired in prime time—caused Paramount to receive thousands of letters each week demanding the show's return and promising that it would be profitable. (The fans were correct; by the mid-1990s Star Trek—now called within Paramount "the franchise" —had become the studio's single most-important property, and Paramount sponsored its first convention in 1996. ) The entire cast reunited for the first time at an August 1975 Chicago convention that 16,000 attended. "Star Trek" Lives!, an early history and exploration of Trekkie culture published that year, was the first mass-market book to introduce fan fiction and other aspects of fandom to a wide audience. By 1976 there were more than 250 Star Trek clubs, and at least three rival groups organized 25 conventions that attracted thousands to each. "Unprecedented" crowds visited a 1992 Star Trek exhibit at the Smithsonian Institution's National Air and Space Museum, and in 1994, when Star Trek reruns still aired in 94% of the United States, over 400,000 attended 130 conventions. The Trek fandom was notably fast to use the new medium of the World Wide Web. The Guardian s Damien Walter joked that "the 50% of the early world wide web that wasn't porn was made up of Star Trek: The Next Generation fansites". Characteristics Stereotypes }} }} In December 1986, William Shatner hosted an episode of Saturday Night Live. In one skit, he played himself as a guest at a Star Trek convention, where the audience focuses on trivial information about the show and Shatner's personal life. The annoyed actor advises them to "get a life". "For crying out loud," Shatner continues, "it's just a TV show!"Zoglin, Richard. "Trekking Onward", ''Time'', Nov 28, 1994. He asks one Trekkie whether he has "ever kissed a girl". The embarrassed fans ask if, instead of the TV shows, they should focus on the Star Trek films instead. The angry Shatner leaves but because of his contract must return, and tells the Trekkies that they saw a "recreation of the evil Captain Kirk from from episode 27, 'The Enemy Within.'" The "much-discussed sketch" accurately portrayed Shatner's feelings about Star Trek fans, which the actor had previously discussed in interviews. He had met overenthusiastic fans as early as April 1968, when a group attempted to rip Shatner's clothes off as the actor left 30 Rockefeller Plaza. He was slower than others to begin attending conventions, and stopped attending for more than a decade during the 1970s and 1980s. In one of "so many instances over the years" of fan excess, police captured a man with a gun at a German event before he could find Shatner. The Saturday Night Live segment mentioned many common stereotypes about Trekkies, including their willingness to buy any Star Trek-related merchandise, obsessive study of unimportant details of the show, and inability to have conventional social interactions with others or distinguish between fantasy and reality. As with all stereotypes, these views were not completely inaccurate; Brent Spiner found that some could not accept that the actor who played Data was human, and Roddenberry stated }} A Newsweek cover article, also in December 1986, also cited many such stereotypes, depicting Star Trek fans as overweight and socially maladjusted "kooks" and "crazies". Both the sketch and the article are representative of many media depictions of Trekkies, with fascination with Star Trek a common metaphor for useless, "fetishistic" obsession with a topic; fans thus often hide their devotion to avoid social stigma. Such depictions have helped popularize a view of devoted fans, not just of Star Trek, as potential fanatics. Reinforced by the well-known acts of violence by John Hinckley, Jr. and Mark David Chapman, the sinister, obsessed "fan in the attic" has become a stock character in works such as the films The Fan (1981) and Misery (1990). Religion According to Michael Jindra of the University of Wisconsin-Madison, the show's fandom "has strong affinities with a religious-type movement", with "an origin myth, a set of beliefs, an organization, and some of the most active and creative members to be found anywhere." While he distinguishes between Star Trek fandom and the traditional definition of religion that requires belief in divinity or the supernatural, Jindra compares Star Trek fandom to both "'quasi-religions,' such as Alcoholics Anonymous and New Age groups"—albeit more universal in its appeal and more organized—and civil religion. The religious devotion of Star Trek s fans began almost immediately. When Roddenberry previewed the new show at a 1966 science-fiction convention, he and his creation received a rapturous response: }} The showing divided the convention into two factions, the "enlightened" who had seen the preview and the "unenlightened" who had not. The humanist Roddenberry, however, disliked his role as involuntary prophet of a religion. Although he depended on Trekkies to support future Star Trek projects, Roddenberry stated that }} }} }} Religious aspects of Star Trek fandom nonetheless grew, according to Jindra, with the show's popularity. Conventions are an opportunity for fans to visit "another world...very much cut off from the real world...You can easily forget your own troubles as well as those of the world", with one convention holding an event in which a newborn baby was "baptized" into the "Temple of Trek" amid chanting. Star Trek museum exhibits, film studios, attractions, and other locations such as Vulcan, Alberta offer opportunities to perform pilgrimages to "our Mecca". A fan astounded Nimoy by asking him to lay his hands on a friend's eyes to heal them. Fandom does not necessarily take the place of preexisting faith, with Christian and New Age adherents both finding support for their worldviews. Star Trek writer and director Nicholas Meyer compares the show to the Catholic Mass: }} He adds: }} Anthropology }} }} From before Star Trek s television début, Roddenberry saw the show as a way of depicting his utopian, idealized vision of the future. According to Andrew V. Kozinets of Northwestern University, many Trekkies identify with Roddenberry's idealism, and use their desire to bring such a future into reality as justification for their participation in and consumption of Star Trek media, activities, and merchandise, often citing the Vulcan philosophy of Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations. Such fans view Star Trek as a way to be with "'my kind of people'" in "'a better world'" where they will not be scorned or mocked despite being part of "stigmatized social categories". Rather than "sitting here and wait for the future to happen", local fan groups may serve as service clubs that volunteer at blood drives and food banks. For them, }} Despite their common interests fans differ in their levels of—and willingness to display and discuss—their devotion because of the perceived social stigma, and "overcoming the Trekkie stigma entails a form of freedom and self-acceptance that has been compared to homosexual uncloseting." To outsiders the wearing of Starfleet uniforms, usually devalued as "costumes", is a symbol of their preconceptions of and unease with Trekkies. Kozinets cites the example of a debate at a Star Trek fan club's board meeting on whether board members should be required to wear uniforms to public events as an example of "not only...the cultural tensions of acceptance and denial of stigmatized identity, but the articulation and intensification of group meanings that can serve to counterargue stigma." Despite fans' stated vision of Star Trek as a way of celebrating diversity, however, Kozinets found that among the Trekkies he observed at clubs "most of the members were very similar in age, ethnic origin, and race. Out of about 30 people present at meetings, I noted only two visible minorities." Also, "the vast majority of the club’s time was spent discussing previous and upcoming television and movie products, related books, merchandise, and conventions", and club meetings and conventions focused on consumption rather than discussion of current affairs or societal improvement. (Perhaps appropriately, "Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations" originated in a third-season episode, "Is There in Truth No Beauty?", in which Roddenberry inserted a speech by Kirk praising the philosophy and associated medal. The "pointless" speech was, according to Shatner, a "thinly-veiled commercial" for replicas of the medal, which Roddenberry's company Lincoln Enterprises soon sold to fans.) Women ]] While many stereotype Star Trek fandom as being mostly young males and more men than women watch Star Trek TV shows, female fans have been important members since the franchise's beginning. The majority of attendees at early conventions were women over the age of 21, which attracted more men to later ones. The two most important early members of fandom were women: Bjo Trimble was among the leaders of the successful effort to persuade NBC to renew the show for a third season, and wrote the first edition of the important early work Star Trek Concordance in 1969, while Joan Winston organized the 1972 New York convention and several later ones, and was one of the authors of "Star Trek" Lives!. While men participate in many fandom activities such as writing articles for fan publications and organizing conventions, women comprise the large majority of fan club administrators, fanfiction authors, and fanzine editors, and the Mary Sue-like "story premise of a female protagonist aboard the Enterprise who romances one of the Star Trek regulars, became very common in fanzine stories." So many single women left fan activities after getting married that one female fanzine editor speculated that the show was a substitute for sex. One scholar speculates that Kirk/Spock slash fiction is a way for women to "openly discuss sexuality in a non-judgmental manner." Trekkie vs. Trekker Trekkie is "frequently depreciative" and is thus "not an acceptable term to serious fans", who prefer Trekker. The distinction existed as early as May 1970, when the editor of fanzine Deck 6 wrote: }}By 1976, media reports on Star Trek conventions acknowledged the two types of fans: }} In the 1991 TV show Star Trek: 25th Anniversary Special, Leonard Nimoy attempted to settle the issue by stating that the term 'Trekker' is the preferred term; during an appearance on Saturday Night Live to promote the [[Star Trek (film)|2009 Star Trek film]], Nimoy—seeking to assure Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto, the "new" Kirk and Spock, that most fans would embrace them—initially referred to "Trekkies" before correcting himself and saying "Trekkers", emphasizing the second syllable. In the documentary Trekkies, Kate Mulgrew stated that Trekkers are the ones "walking with us" while the Trekkies are the ones content to simply sit and watch Star Trek. According to Patrick Stewart, the actors dislike being called Trekkies and are careful to distinguish between themselves and the Trekkie audience. He objected, however, when an interviewer described Trekkies as "weird", calling it a "silly thing to say". Stewart added, "How many do you know personally? You couldn't be more wrong." The issue is also shown in the film Trekkies 2, in which a Star Trek fan recounts a supposed incident during a Star Trek convention where Gene Roddenberry used the term "trekkies" to describe fans of the show, only to be corrected by a fan that stood up and yelled "Trekkers!" Gene Roddenberry allegedly responded with "No, it's 'Trekkies.' I should know — I invented the thing." Other fans have recounted a tale that the term trekkies was the original term that was adopted with the first Star Trek convention in 1972. However, by the second convention so many people had "jumped on the bandwagon" that the fans present at the second convention adopted the term "Trekkers" in order to distinguish themselves as the true fans, versus the fad fans who continued to use the term trekkies. Other names Star Trek fans who hold Star Trek: Deep Space Nine to be the 'best' series of the franchise adopted the title of Niner following the episode "Take Me Out to the Holosuite", in which Captain Benjamin Sisko formed a baseball team "The Niners". Activities There are many Star Trek fan clubs, among the largest currently being STARFLEET International and the International Federation of Trekkers. Some Trekkies regularly attend ''Star Trek'' conventions (called "cons"). In 2003, STARFLEET was the world's largest Star Trek fan club; as of January 1, 2011, it claimed to have 4,145 members in 228 chapters around the world.Starfleet Database, CompOps, Fleet Strength Seventeen people have served as president of the association since 1975. Upon election, the president is promoted to the fictional rank of Fleet Admiral and is referred to as the "Commander, Starfleet". Since 2004, the president has served a term of three years. David Blaser became the association's president on January 1, 2011. There is a persistent stereotype that amongst Trekkies there are many speakers of the constructed Klingon language. The reality is less clear-cut, as some of its most fluent speakers are more language aficionados than people obsessed with Star Trek. Most Trekkies have no more than a basic vocabulary of Klingon, perhaps consisting of a few common words heard innumerable times over the series, while not having much knowledge of Klingon's syntax or precise phonetics.[http://www.slate.com/id/2217815 There's No Klingon Word for Hello], Slate Magazine, May 7, 2009. Retrieved May 8, 2009 Another fan activity is filking, that is playing or writing music about Star Trek. In the news Whitewater jury During the 1996 Whitewater controversy, a bookbindery employee named Barbara Adams served as an alternate juror. During the trial Adams wore a Star Trek: The Next Generation-style Starfleet Command Section uniform, including a commbadge, a phaser, and a tricorder. Adams was dismissed from the trial for conducting a sidewalk interview with the television program American Journal. The major news media reported (wrongly) that she was dropped for wearing her Starfleet uniform to the trial. However, Adams noted that she had been dropped because she had spoken to a reporter of American Journal about her Starfleet uniform and not anything about the trial.Interview with Mike Jerrick on Sci-Fi Channel's information fandom news series Sci-Fi Buzz. Even though nothing she had said was deemed a trial-enclosure violation, the rule had been clearly stated: No juror was to communicate with the press in any manner whatsoever. Adams stated that the judge at the trial was supportive of her. She said she believed in the principles expressed in Star Trek and found it an alternative to "mindless television" because it promoted tolerance, peace, and faith in mankind. Adams subsequently appeared in the documentaries Trekkies and Trekkies 2. In popular culture }} Trekkies have been parodied in several films, notably the science fiction comedy Galaxy Quest. Actors such as Patrick Stewart and Jonathan Frakes have praised the accuracy of its satiric portrayal of a cancelled Star Trek-like show, its cast members, and their devoted fans known as "Questers". The main character Jason Nesmith, representing Shatner, repeats the actor's 1986 "Get a life!" statement when an avid fan asks him about the operation of the fictional vessel. Star Trek itself has satirized Trekkies' excessive obsession with imaginary characters, through Reginald Barclay and his holodeck addiction. One episode of Futurama called "Where No Fan Has Gone Before" was dedicated to parodying Trekkies. It included a history whereby Star Trek's fandom had grown into a religion. Eventually the Church of Star Trek had grown so strong that it needed to be abolished from the Galaxy and even the words "Star Trek" were outlawed. The 1999 film Free Enterprise chronicled the lives of two men who grew up worshipping Star Trek and emulating Captain Kirk. Most of the movie centers on William Shatner, playing a parody of himself, and how the characters wrestle with their relationships to Star Trek. The Broadway musical Avenue Q partially parodies Trekkies through the inclusion of a character named Trekkie Monster. This character is not a Trekkie, however, and is instead addicted to internet pornography. A Trekkie featured in one episode of the television show The West Wing, during which Josh Lyman confronts the temporary employee over her display of a Star Trek pin in the White House. The 2009 film Fanboys makes frequent references to Star Trek and the rivalry between Trekkies and Star Wars fans. William Shatner makes a cameo appearance in the film. The Family Guy episode "Not All Dogs Go to Heaven" features a Star Trek convention and many Trekkies. One Trekkie comes to the convention with the mumps, and upon Peter Griffin seeing him, he impulsively pushes his daughter Meg into the Trekkie and forces her to take her picture with him (believing him to be in costume as an alien from Star Trek). Since Meg was not immunised, she catches the mumps from the Trekkie and ends up bedridden. On the CBS-TV sitcom The Big Bang Theory, the four main male characters are shown to be Trekkies, playing the game of "Klingon Boggle" and resolving disputes using the game of "rock-paper-scissors-lizard-spock." Wil Wheaton of Star Trek: The Next Generation fame has made multiple guest appearances playing an evil version of himself. LeVar Burton, Brent Spiner, Leornard Nimoy (as a voice actor) http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20120312cbs03 retrieved 7 April 2012, and George Takei have also appeared on the series. Fans }} Notable individual trekkies/trekkers/Trek fans: Actors/Comedians * Freema Agyeman (Martha Jones in Doctor Who) watched Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and at least once attended a convention.http://www.after-darkness.com/showthread.php?t=5706 * John Barrowman, Torchwood and Doctor Who star is a fan of Deep Space Nine. * Bill Bailey, comedian, named his child after the Deep Space Nine character Dax. "I may just have given him too much baggage," Bailey has joked. "I'll tell him he’s named after the German stock exchange."Bill Bailey interview | The List * Candice Bergen, actress, attended at least one convention in 1976. * Robert Carlyle, who portrayed Dr. Nicholas Rush on Stargate Universe, has admitted to being a fan of Star Trek: The Original Series as a child. * Daniel Craig, actor, the sixth actor to play James Bond, stated in a 2007 interview that he would like to appear in Star Trek. * Rosario Dawson actress, claimed that Star Trek is "one of her favorite things in the world." * Megan Fox, actress * Whoopi Goldberg specifically requested a role in Star Trek: The Next Generation because the character of Uhura inspired her early acting career. She played the recurring role of an alien named Guinan on the TV show and in the film Star Trek: Generations.Special Features. Star Trek: The Next Generation Season 2 DVD Boxset. She also had an uncredited appearance in Star Trek: Nemesis during the wedding scene towards the beginning of the movie. * Angelina Jolie, actress, confesses to having a childhood crush on Mr. Spock. * Gabriel Köerner, a profilee in Trekkies who went on to guest star on The Drew Carey Show and as the "Star Trek Geek" on the game show Beat the Geeks. * Kelsey Grammer is a Star Trek fan. He guest starred on the Next Generation episode "Cause and Effect" and had Patrick Stewart and Brent Spiner each guest star in two episodes of his show Frasier. Furthermore, he speaks Klingon in the Frasier episode "Star Mitzvah". * Tom Hanks, a fan since childhood. He is purported to know the name of every Next Generation episode.Appleyard, Bryan. "Patrick Stewart: Keep on trekkin'." The Times: 2007/11/04. He was considered for the role of Zefram Cochrane in Star Trek: First Contact, but had to turn it down due to a scheduling conflict.Pascale, Anthony. "Grunberg: ‘Amazing Actors’ Want To Be In Star Trek XI", TrekMovie.com, August 23, 2006 * Eddie Murphy, who nearly starred in Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. When his million-dollar contract with Paramount Pictures arrived to be signed, Murphy delayed signing it for nearly an hour because he was so engrossed with an episode of the original series.Nimoy, Leonard. I Am Spock. 1995 mass market paperback edition: pp 257-258. * Mira Sorvino, Academy award-winning actress, stated on the Conan O'Brien show that she was a big fan of The Original Series. Her father, Paul Sorvino, appeared in the Next Generation episode "Homeward" as the biological child of Worf's human foster parents. * Ben Stiller has been a huge Trek fan since he was a kid. Stiller's production company, "Red Hour Films", is named after an alien riot featured in the Original Series episode "The Return of the Archons". A clip of "Arena" was shown in his film, Tropic Thunder. In the movie Zoolander, Stiller named the villain "Mugatu", after a similarly named creature in the original series episode "A Private Little War". Stiller's 1996 film The Cable Guy features a scene where Chip and Steven duel at Medieval times, Chip chants the battle music from the episode "Amok Time" and quotes several lines from the same episode. * Karl Urban has been a fan of the show since he was seven years old and was cast in the role of Leonard McCoy in the 2009 film. He actively pursued the role after rediscovering the series on DVD with his son. In his DVD commentary, director J.J. Abrams stated that a line in the film explaining the character's nickname, "Bones", had not been scripted and instead was thought up by Urban while filming the scene.Star Trek DVD commentary * Robin Williams, actor and comedian. According to Walter Koenig's book Chekov's Enterprise, Williams visited the set during filming of Star Trek: The Motion Picture and admitted he was a big fan of the series. He was originally considered for the role of a time traveling con-man in the Next Generation episode A Matter of Time but was unable to star due to a scheduling conflict with Hook. Williams made reference to Seven of Nine in his "Weapons of Self-Destruction" comedy special. * Finally, some of the principal actors in second-generation Star Trek productions were fans of the franchise at the time of their selection, including Jolene Blalock , Wil Wheaton and (according to Wheaton), LeVar Burton."Star Trek: The Next Generation - Angel One", review on TVSquad by Wil Wheaton, 28 March 2008 Hollywood movie and TV directors and producers * Family Guy executive producer, David A. Goodman, is a major Star Trek fan. He has written an episode of Futurama entirely devoted to Star Trek, and later four episodes of Enterprise. He even paid tribute to the 20th anniversary of Star Trek: The Next Generation by spoofing the cliffhanger ending of "The Best of Both Worlds, Part I" and using it as the cliffhanger ending of the 100th episode of Family Guy, "Stewie Kills Lois". * Seth MacFarlane, the creator of Family Guy, ''American Dad!, and The Cleveland Show, is an avid fan. He has embedded dozens of ''Star Trek references onto his shows, and twice guest starred on Enterprise. He says his favorite Star Trek series is The Next Generation and he reunited the cast of that show for the Family Guy episode, "Not All Dogs Go to Heaven". * Matt Stone and Trey Parker are Star Trek fans and have put many references to the franchise in South Park. * According to Brent Spiner in the film Trekkies, Mel Brooks is a fan. Musicians * Welsh rock group Lostprophets are fans of the show.Interview - Planet Verge 2002 * Mike Oldfield, musician. * Frank Sinatra "never missed" The Next Generation. * D'arcy Wretzky, former bassist of The Smashing Pumpkins, said she was "a big 'Star Trek' fan, but I'm not into the conventions or the ears or anything like that.""Raves: D'arcy of the Smashing Pumpkins. Rolling Stone Magazine, 1996/03/07. Available at http://www.starla.org/articles/rave.htm Retrieved on 2007/09/23 * Zakk Wylde former guitarist for Ozzy Osbourne and founder of Black Label Society. Politicians and world leaders * King Abdullah II of Jordan is a Star Trek fan, and appeared in [[Investigations (Star Trek: Voyager)|an episode of Star Trek Voyager]]. * Al Gore, forty-fifth Vice President of the United States from 1993 to 2001. He watched the show more than he studied, according to his Harvard University roommate Tommy Lee Jones. * American conservative Alan Keyes (known best for his career runs for president) has stated his favorite television program is Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. He once said about Star Trek, "There's something basically clean and decent and all-American about the respect for human dignity that Star Trek creator Gene Roddenberry showed." * Lewis "Scooter" Libby: Yale classmate Donald Hindle said Libby had the "decidedly nonpolitical talent" of remembering [[List of Star Trek: The Original Series episodes|all 79 Star Trek episodes]] and "knew all the titles, too."As trial begins, Cheney's ex-aide is still a puzzle - International Herald Tribune * Barack Obama, Leonard Nimoy hinted that Obama greeted him with the Vulcan salute. Obama further requested a screening of [[Star Trek (film)|the new Star Trek film]] at the White House * Congressman Dan Maffei (D-NY-25) participated in Stephen Colbert's "Better Know a District" segment on The Colbert Report. In the interview, Maffei and Colbert donned goatees in reference to Spock in the Original Series episode Mirror, Mirror. At the end of the interview, Maffei and Colbert exchanged the Vulcan Salute. * Colin Powell, United States Secretary of State from 2001–2005, visited The Next Generation set.Larry Nemecek, Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, 1993, ISBN ISBN 0-671-79460-4 * Ronald Reagan visited the set of The Next Generation in 1991 during filming of "Redemption". He remarked "I like them Klingons. They remind me of Congress." * Oregon Congressional Representative David Wu delivered a heavily Trek-infused speech to the House of Representatives on January 10, 2007."David Wu (D-Oregon) - "Klingons in the White House" 10 January 2007 * Alex Salmond, Scotland's First Minister.Salmond’s secret obsession is . . . Star Trek Science fiction writers * Isaac Asimov, a close personal friend of Gene Roddenberry. He attended the first public screening of "Where No Man Has Gone Before" and attended numerous conventions during the 1970s. * Bjo Trimble, who helped spearhead the letter writing campaign that convinced NBC to continue Star Trek for a third season. Scientists, engineers and inventors * Stephen Hawking, who played himself (as a computer reconstruction) on the Next Generation episode "Descent". While on the set he wanted to see the Enterprise's warp engine room set. After seeing it he commented, "I am working on that." * Randy Pausch, late Carnegie Mellon professor who gave the Last Lecture has a cameo in the 2009 Star Trek film. Others * Sir Richard Branson, founder of the Virgin brand. He named the first spacecraft of his Virgin Galactic venture VSS Enterprise and the second one VSS Voyager. * Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr. is reported by Nichelle Nichols to have been a fan of the Original Series, for the message (controversial at the time) that it sent about white people and black people working together as equals.Nichelle Nichols, Beyond Uhura: Star Trek and Other Memories, G.P. Putnam & Sons, New York, 1994. pp.164-65 * Timothy McVeigh, bomber, became fascinated with The Next Generation, admiring Jean-Luc Picard for his knowledge and diplomacy; Worf for being the consummate warrior; Data for his logic; and Geordi La Forge for his proficiency. References and footnotes Category:Star Trek fandom Category:Fandom Category:Fan clubs